Emboscada pokemon
Archivo:Dark SSprite.png la ultima vez en TDR:GDG......... Archivo:Safiraa.png conosimos a los participantes y........bueno eso fue todo lo que isimos la vez pasada ._. Archivo:Hinata sprite.png *cantando* Nuestro sueño de volar,alfin se ra realidad *vuela* Archivo:Hinata sprite.png volar = diversion *choca contra la pared* Archivo:Hinata sprite.png volar = dolor =S Archivo:Dark SSprite.png sufisiente de hinata por ahora,bueno el dia de hoy aremos un desafio simplemente complicado Archivo:Safiraa.png quedense para ver esto y mas en Archivo:Safiraa.pngArchivo:Dark SSprite.png TDR:GDG INTRO Archivo:Hinata sprite.png @.@ Archivo:White NB.png que le pasa? Archivo:Lectro DP.png choco contra una pared mientras volava ._. Archivo:Black NB.png se puede volar? *leo se avienta a un precipisio* Archivo:Kaede minami.png O.O Archivo:Futachimaru NB.png *usa atake raro y salva a leo* Archivo:Black NB.png pense que se podia volar ¬.¬ Archivo:Futachimaru NB.png asta donde se los tontos no vuelan ._. Archivo:Black NB.png ¬¬ Archivo:Brenda-Moemon.gif ola ^^ Archivo:Kaede minami.png otra tonta ¬¬ Archivo:Brenda-Moemon.gif ._. Archivo:Hinata sprite.png *despierta* yo te salvo leo *hinata se avienta al precipisio* Archivo:Futachimaru NB.png mas trabajo para mi ._. *salva a hinata* Archivo:Hinata sprite.png perdi mis poderes de volar =( TODOS: =O!!!!!!! Archivo:Brenda-Moemon.gif y que Archivo:Hinata sprite.png ati solo te importa tu pulsera que isiste ¬¬ Archivo:Cheren sprite.png practicamente es basura Archivo:Brenda-Moemon.gif estupido ¬¬ Archivo:Milotic OCPA.png caya o te expulsamos Archivo:Brenda-Moemon.gif =S CONFESIONARIO Archivo:Brenda-Moemon.gif creo que a rosa le gusta lentes ._. xD ahora le llamare lentes NORMALIDAD Archivo:Lectro DP.png esta isla es genial a esepcion del reality y de los baños con olor a mierd* y las cabaños con olor a sobaco sucio y de que gary sigue aki ._. Archivo:Keyko 3.png *escuchando su ipod* Mamma! oooohhh Didn't mean to make you cry If i'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on carry on As if nothing really matters Archivo:Lectro DP.png AUXILIO UNA FAN DE GLEE!!!! Archivo:Keyko 3.png ._. Archivo:Oro OcPa.png vaya raros *escuchando KYOTO en su ipod* Archivo:Oro OcPa.png *ase bailesito raramente grasioso* Archivo:Lectro DP.pngArchivo:Keyko 3.png y nosotros somos los raros ¬.¬ Archivo:Buizel OCPA.png pues deecho todos ustedes son raros menos yo ._. TODOS: ¬.¬ Archivo:Oro OcPa.png *cantando* me encanta el tono de tu piel,porque lo elegiste a el?,tu me enbarras miel TODOS: O.O Archivo:Sprite Fer copia.png oigan creo que hay moustros debajo de la tierra Archivo:SierraPic1.png porque? Archivo:Sprite Fer copia.png porque en the descent hay moustros debajo de la tierra Archivo:20100417200230!Alejandro.png es solo una peli ¬¬ *DEBAJO DE LA TIERRA* MOUSTRO: crean lo que quieran ¬¬ *en la isla* Archivo:Dark SSprite.png por eso te decia que la computadora no puede beber jugo Archivo:Safiraa.png ._. Archivo:Dark SSprite.png como sea,chicos es hora de............SU PRIMER DESAFIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thumb|300px|left Archivo:Lectro DP.png que ase esta ardilla aqui? Archivo:Safiraa.png la contratamos para momentos dramaticos x3 Archivo:Dark SSprite.png como sea su desafio sera nadar entre miles de pokemons de agua y algunos son venenosos TODOS: =S Archivo:Dark SSprite.png el desafio empieza.......AHORA!!!!!! *todos empiezan a nadar como locos pero la delantera la lleva neku,rosa y futachimaru alcual olvide el nombre ya que son de tipo agua* Archivo:Safiraa.png vaya rosa neku y futachimaru *del cual olvide el nombre* van cabeza a cabeza a cabeza x3 *los tres llegan a la meta* Archivo:Dark SSprite.png me informan que hay un empate thumb|300px|left Archivo:Safiraa.png vaya esa ardilla es genial Archivo:Dark SSprite.png como sea el ultima en llegar es alan ._. Archivo:Oro OcPa.png no se nadar TODOS: xD JAJKAJKAJKAJKAJKAJKAJKAJKAJAJKAJKAJK Archivo:Oro OcPa.png ¬¬ Archivo:Dark SSprite.png el ekipo masculino pierde *pensando* MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Archivo:Safiraa.png el ekipo masculino a perdido y tu puedes votar al expulsado ¿Quién debe ser el Primer expulsado? Rick Leo Fer Alan Lucas Alejandro Germán Lisandro N Red Nico Brayan Archivo:Dark SSprite.png vota por quien quieres que se vaya Archivo:Safiraa.png no mas votos Archivo:Dark SSprite.png los que se salvan son........ Archivo:Dark SSprite.png Leo,fer,lucas,alejandro,germán,N,Red,nico y brayan Archivo:Black NB.pngArchivo:Sprite Fer copia.pngArchivo:Sprite Emilian.pngArchivo:20100417200230!Alejandro.pngArchivo:Germán2.pngArchivo:Sprite de N.pngArchivo:Red.pngArchivo:Cheren sprite.pngArchivo:León Pt.png GENIAL!!!!!!! Archivo:Dark SSprite.png tambien se salva rick Archivo:Lectro DP.png genial Archivo:Dark SSprite.png y el eliminado es............ALAN thumb|300px|left Archivo:Oro OcPa.png NOOOOOOOOOO Archivo:Safiraa.png bueno este a sido un impresionante dia y no se pueden perder TDR la proxima vez asta mañana x3 COMENTARIOS * Yo nunca ehh visto esa pelicula!!!! XD,en fin Esa ardilla es SUPERRRR!!!!Fer aligatr 01:17 11 oct 2010 (UTC) *a que bacan no quiero irme El lUxIo q pRoNtO EvOlUcIoNaRa 02:32 11 oct 2010 (UTC) * * * * * *